Le lapin blanc
by Haloa
Summary: Après une nouvelle mission périlleuse, l'Enterprise se retrouve coincée sur une planète peu accueillante...


**Le lapin blanc**

L'Amiral Nogura avait une nouvelle fois fait appel à l'Enterprise pour effectuer une périlleuse mission de sauvetage. En effet, le Thanos, petit vaisseau en perdition et attiré inexorablement par le soleil de Bohora, s'apprêtait à s'embraser comme un fétu de paille avec à son bord cinq membres d'équipage et une précieuse cargaison en la personne de l'Amiral Nogura lui-même.

Ainsi donc, l'Enterprise avait mis de côté sa quête de nouvelles vies pour aller en secourir d'autres et au mépris du danger reculer …bref, Kirk avait tiré d'affaire in extremis l'Amiral Nogura et son vaisseau (traduction : il avait utilisé le rayon tracteur) pour ensuite se poser en catastrophe sur Bohora, ravissante petite planète située aux abords de la zone neutre.

En remerciement, l'Amiral Nogura octroya à Kirk et à son équipage une longue période de repos bien méritée !

Mais en réalité, qu'importe qu'il l'ait fait ou non. L'Enterprise ayant subi d'importants dégâts au niveau de sa coque était incapable de repartir avant deux mois.

Bohora fut donc la destination _choisie_ pour de merveilleuses vacances _forcées_.

Si Spock et Jim s'en accommodèrent, ce ne fut pas le cas de Léonard McCoy, infatigable râleur devant l'Eternel.

« Jim ! Cette planète est un désert où les rares oasis sont truffées de prédateurs aux griffes et aux crocs acérés ! Jamais l'équipage n'y prendra du repos ! La température minimale à l'extérieur du vaisseau est de 38°C ! On ferait tout aussi bien de prendre nos vacances sur Vulcain !»

« En effet, Docteur. De par sa proximité avec son soleil, la planète offre un climat…sensiblement proche de celui de Vulcain. Mais la problématique suivante vous a apparemment échappé : on-ne-peut-pas-en-par-tir sans avoir effectuer quelques réparations. » Articula le Vulcain non sans afficher un discret sourire.

« Evidemment, ça vous amuse, espèce de gobelin au sang vert ! »

« Bones, il faut toujours que vous exagériez. Certes, Bohora n'est pas Bora-Bora mais il existe quand même quelques plages où l'équipage pourra se détendre ! Je vous rappelle que nos navettes et le téléporteur fonctionnent !» Dit Jim, tout en se plaçant entre Spock et le médecin.

« Certes, mais vous oubliez une chose … Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être coincé sur Bohora. L'Amiral Nogura l'est aussi ! Et jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en partir avec le vaisseau cargo devant nous apporter les matériaux nécessaires aux réparations, il va bien falloir le supporter !» Ajouta Léonard tout en tournant les talons.

oOOOo

Cinq jours plus tard, Spock comprenait et partageait les craintes du médecin.

Et un midi, au déjeuner…

« Dîtes-moi, Mr Spock, les Vulcains se sont-ils habitués à travailler sous des températures extrêmes où attendent-ils la tombée de la nuit pour effectuer les tâches les plus difficiles en extérieur ? » Demanda l'Amiral Nogura qui avait, comme tous les jours, invité le Capitaine Kirk et son second à déjeuner en sa compagnie. Ces derniers auraient préféré refuser l'invitation mais ne le pouvaient simplement pas. Pour la seconde fois en cinq jours, Léonard s'était joint à eux.

« La physiologie vulcaine s'est depuis longtemps adaptée au climat aride de Vulcain. Nous sommes donc capables de travailler en extérieur à toute heure de la journée. » Répondit Spock, après un bref soupir.

« Parfait ! Vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut ! J'aurai besoin que vous récupériez mon journal de bord, enregistré depuis l'ordinateur de ma cabine, à bord du Thanos. »

« Amiral, je suis sûr que l'un de vos assistants peut s'en charger. L'aide de Mr Spock est indispensable à mon ingénieur en chef, qui comme vous le savez, s'apprête à décrocher les panneaux déflecteurs endommagés de la nacelle tribord. Ce travail est exténuant et cela fait 4 nuits qu'il s'y attèle. Mes hommes ne pouvant travailler efficacement le jour…»

« Capitaine Kirk, récupérer ces données est tout aussi important car comme vous le savez, je repars demain. » Souligna l'Amiral.

« Déjà ? » Marmonna Léonard.

« Capitaine, je peux m'en charger. Le Thanos est tombé à seulement 8 kilomètres de notre position actuelle. Je serai de retour pour aider Mr Scott dans seulement trois heures et quarante minutes. »

« Spock, vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller à pied ! » S'écria le médecin.

« Docteur, l'alimentation du téléporteur a malheureusement dû être coupé en vue d'économiser notre énergie. Quant aux navettes, elles servent aux membres d'équipage en …villégiature sur Bohora. » Expliqua Spock.

« Bien. La question est donc réglée. »

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'assistant personnel de l'Amiral leur apporte le dessert : un gâteau au chocolat, coupé en quatre parts égales.

« Dîtes-moi, Mr Spock, j'ai entendu dire que le chocolat rendait les Vulcains…ivres. C'est bien cela ? » Demanda l'Amiral.

« Ivre n'est pas le terme adéquat. Disons que le chocolat lève certaines inhibitions et nous rend… » Commença Spock.

« J'avais donc raison ! » Le coupa Nogura, s'emparant de la part de gâteau de Spock, sitôt celle-ci posée dans son assiette. « Bien, puisque vous ne prenez pas de dessert, vous pouvez partir dès à présent et me ramener mon journal de bord ! »

Les sourcils de Spock disparurent sous sa frange, tandis que Jim et Léonard ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupes. L'Amiral Nogura ne manquait pas d'aplomb.

« Messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi.» Annonça Spock tout en se levant de table.

Spock aurait cependant dû se douter que cette tâche allait lui incomber, quel que soit sa réponse. En effet, depuis l'arrivée de l'Amiral Nogura sur l'Enterprise, il n'avait cessé d'être sollicité pour des tâches qu'un subalterne aurait pu faire. Par exemple, il avait été appelé la veille dans la cabine de l'Amiral pour un problème de moniteur, un simple problème informatique que n'importe quel ingénieur aurait pu régler. Mais Spock étant disponible, il s'était déplacé. C'est tout juste si l'Amiral n'en profita pas pour lui demander de réparer la fuite au niveau des toilettes et de changer le néon grillé au-dessus de son lit !

Ainsi donc, trois heures plus tard, Spock était de retour. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabine VIP occupée par l'Amiral, il trouva Léonard sur son chemin.

« Alors, Spock, avez-vous fini de jouer le lapin pour l'Amiral ? » Demanda le médecin qui d'un œil expert examinait Spock, à la recherche de blessures.

« Il me semble que vous vouliez dire _larbin_ au lieu de _lapin_ , Docteur McCoy. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, je pourrai rendre à l'Amiral son journal et aller ensuite me reposer dans ma cabine. » Spock ne jugea pas utile de dissimuler sa fatigue à son ami. Peut-être le laisserait-il alors en paix ?

« Spock, connaissez-vous l'histoire de l'ours brun et du lapin blanc ? » Demanda Léonard.

Le demi-vulcain se demanda soudain si c'était lui ou le médecin qui venait de passer 3 heures à marcher sous une forte chaleur…

« Non, docteur. » Dit-il dans un soupir, tout espoir de le voir partir s'étant envolé.

« Laissez-moi vous la conter… »

… _Un jour, alors qu'il se promène dans la forêt, un lapin blanc aperçoit un ours brun faisant ses besoins derrière un buisson. L'ours grommelle et secoue violemment quelques branches. Le lapin lui demande alors s'il va bien mais l'ours répond à sa question par une autre question :_

 _« Ça ne vous embête pas d'avoir de la merde collée à la fourrure ? Cela doit être gênant, surtout avec votre fourrure blanche… »_

 _Le lapin réfléchit un instant avant de répondre que non… ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça. L'ours brun sort alors de derrière son buisson, attrape le lapin par les oreilles et se torche le cul avec !_ »

Son récit terminé, Léonard décroisa les bras reposant jusque-là sur sa poitrine et tapotant du doigt le torse de son ami, il ajouta : « Spock, cessez d'être le lapin blanc de l'Amiral Nogura ! »

Si Jim avait été là, nul doute qu'il se serait tordu de rire par terre tout en se tenant les côtes.

Spock se contenta de baisser les yeux, comprenant la comparaison entre l'Amiral et l'ours brun de cette histoire.

« Docteur, votre comparaison est …bien vue. Cependant, je vous rappelle que l'Amiral est un officier de rang supérieur au mien, je ne peux donc discuter ses ordres, même lorsqu'ils sont déguisés…Fort heureusement, le vaisseau cargo arrivant demain repartira avec l'Amiral Nogura à son bord…Je devrai donc jouer les lapins blancs jusque-là ! »

« _Lapin_ ou _vulcain_ …Faites bien attention à vos oreilles, Mr Spock. » Répliqua Léonard, souriant, tout en indiquant la porte de la cabine de l'Amiral.

« Merci pour ce conseil, Léonard, ainsi que pour la petite histoire. »

« De rien, Mr Spock. Laissez-moi vous accompagner. »

oOOOo

Le lendemain soir, Jim et ses deux amis célébrèrent le départ de l'Amiral Nogura autour d'une bonne bouteille de Scotch.

« Dites voir, Jim, la prochaine fois qu'un signal de détresse en provenance d'un amiral nous parvient, ne nous serait-il pas possible de l'ignorer ? » demanda Léonard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **FIN**


End file.
